Freddy Krueger vs Jason vs Michael Myers vs Chucky vs Ghostface vs Pennywise
Intro Which famous icon of horror will win? Pre-Fight NO RESEARCH JUST BLOODSHED DBX!!!!! Fight On Camp Crystal Lake.... Jason Voorhees is fighting Freddy Krueger. "Ha!" Freddy grins as he slashes at Jason's stomach multiple times,some guts coming out. Suddenly... Someone from behind stabs Jason in the back with a large knife. "Huh?" Freddy Krueger looks at the individual. It's Michael Myers, the boogeyman of halloween. Jason proceeds to punch Freddy in the face,sending him flying to the ground,then Jason turns around,and swings his machete at Michael who simply pulls out the large knife out of Jason's back and slams it against the machete. Then a worm enters the area,it shapeshifts in a clown,it's Pennywise. Chainsaw noises can be heard as Leatherface enters the area. A cackle is heard as Chucky enters the area too. And Ghostface '''also enters the area,holding his knife. Freddy gets up. "Huh..." He looks at the others. "Aaaah,we meet again,good friends...." "I'm gonna enjoy tearing you all apart!" Freddy says with an evil grin. '''FIGHT! Immediately Jason starts overpowering Michael,who proceeds to start kicking Jason multiple times in the stomach,but Jason doesn't move,Michael is almost overpowered but he proceeds to pull away his knife and ducks at the same time to avoid getting decapitated,Michael starts stabbing and slashing multiple times Jason's stomach,guts coming out,Jason however kicks Michael in the face,stunning him for a bit,just when Jason is about to grab him by the neck,Michael recovers and moves out of the way,before stabbing Jason deep in the back of the neck,making him lose his balance a bit. Michael proceeds to keep putting the knife even deeper to decapitate Jason,but Jason grabs Michael's arm and throws him violently at a tree,Michael loses his knife but it's next to him so he gets it and gets up. Jason starts walking to Michael,and swings his machete at him,but Michael steps a few meters back to avoid it and grabs him by the neck,lifting him up with no effort,slowly crushing his neck. Jason attempts to use his machete but his arm is grabbed by Michael and then crushed,blood coming out. Jason then punches Michael,but Michael isn't even fazed as he crushes Jason's neck completely,Jason being incapacitated,Michael drops Jason on the ground and walks away. As he turns around,Chucky can be seen a few meters away from him. "Hey asshole!" Chucky says as he pulls out his knife. Chucky runs at Michael,Michael attempts to grab Chucky but Chucky is quick enough to crawl on his body and starts stabbing him and slashing him,then he pulls out a plastic bag and attempts to suffocate Michael,but Michael using his knife cuts an hole on the plastic bag,allowing him to breath,he then gets the plastic bag off him and slams Chucky on the ground,he attempts to step on him,but Chucky rolls out of the way and stabs Michael's leg,cutting it deep and then slashing,revealing the veins of Michael's leg. Michael's wounds start regenerating,he then kicks Chucky in the face sending him flying,but Chucky gets up still having a grip on the knife,but he puts it away and pulls out his gun,he starts shooting multiple times at Michael,and then shoots at his lungs,making Michael bleed,but Michael starts to walk towards Chucky. Chucky shoots at Michael's hand where he has the knife,making Michael release the knife,but Michael attempts to get it back but Chucky then shoots him right in the leg,making him fall down. Chucky then walks to Michael and starts chanting,doing a black magic ritual. When he's about to finish,Michael recovers and punches Chucky in the face,sending him to the ground. Michael then gets his knife and stabs Chucky deep in the chest,Chucky screaming in pain but then he shoots Michael right in the eye,sending him to the ground again,Chucky proceeds to then throw Michael's knife away,and cuts off Michael's hand with his knife,he then puts away his gun and knife and starts doing the ritual again. He finishes and he and Michael switch bodies. Chucky's body falls on the ground,but then its eyes open and Michael now in Chucky's body looks at Chucky now in Michael's body about to step on him. "Good night asshole!" Chucky steps on Michael,crushing the good guy doll's body. Chucky starts laughing,but then the back of his neck is punched by Jason,he almost loses his balance as he looks at Jason. "Oh,you asshole...." Chucky starts slashing multiple times at Jason and then stabs his chest multiple times but Jason uses his machete and slashes at Chucky,who barely avoids it,but Jason then kicks Chucky in the face,and proceeds to grab him by the neck,he then twists his neck,breaking it,Chucky falling to his knees,him coughing blood,but refusing to take off the mask. "F-fuck you...." Chucky gives Jason the middle finger as he falls down to the ground. Meanwhile. Leatherface is fighting Ghostface,Leatherface starts screaming as he swings his chainsaw at Ghostface,but Ghostface avoids it and proceeds to stab Leatherface in the shoulder,Leatherface yells in pain as he proceeds to kick Ghostface sending him to the ground,he swings his chainsaw at him,but Ghostface rolls out of the way and stabs Leatherface in the leg deep,making Leatherface scream in pain again,dropping his chainsaw,but Leatherface kicks Ghostface in the face,the knife being pulled out of his leg,Leatherface pulls out his mallet and swings it at Ghostface,hitting him. Leatherface hits Ghostface more times,until Ghostface rolls out of the way and gets up,Leatherface grabs his chainswaw and then swings it at Ghostface,who barely dodges,he then starts stabbing Leatherface in the stomach multiple times,before cutting it more,Leatherface's guts showing a bit. Leatherface again screams in pain and punches Ghostface,sending him again to the ground and is about to kick him but Ghostface grabs the foot and stabs it,Leatherface just growls and attempts to overpower Ghostface but he falls to the ground. Ghostface then proceeds to stab Leatherface right in the chest deep,Leatherface yelling in pain as he coughs blood,and chokes on it,he proceeds to then stop moving,dead. Meanwhile. Pennywise is in his werewolf form overpowering Freddy who's struggling. "Gah! Get off me you son of a bitch!" Freddy teleports behind Pennywise and attempts to burn him but Pennywise turns in a giant worm who crawls away and then lunges at Freddy's face,Freddy struggling to keep it from devouring his face. "Fucking hell!" Pennywise proceeds to shapeshift in Frankeinstein's monster who punches Freddy in the face almost punching his head off,Freddy proceeds to teleport behind Pennywise and stabs him multiple times and slashes him,Pennywise turns around but Freddy teleports and sets him on fire,Pennywise letting out a roar. Pennywise turns in a big monstrous bird who flies at Freddy but Freddy uses his telekinesis and slams it on the ground,it turning in a mass of flesh... It however regenerates as the big bird then flies at Freddy slashing at his face with its sharp feet,Freddy getting his face mutilated but it regenerates,Freddy proceeds to stab the big bird right in the chest,and throws it on the ground,Freddy proceeds to burn it reducing it to ashes but then the ashes turn in Pennywise's werewolf form who proceeds to lunge at Freddy,stabbing him multiple times,he then attempts to bite Freddy's face off but Freddy sends a fireball at Pennywise's throat,making him screech as he steps a few meters away. Freddy is then stabbed by behind by Ghostface,Freddy turns around and attempts to stab Ghostface but Ghostface then slashes at Freddy's chest,which regenerates. Freddy slashes at Ghostface's stomach,guts coming out,but Ghostface stabs Freddy deep in the neck,making him flinch a bit. "Two assholes,great." Freddy says to himself. Freddy then pushes Ghostface to the ground and then sets him on fire,Ghostface running away and jumping in the water of Crystal Lake. Freddy turns around just for Pennywise's clown form to grab him by the neck,Pennywise then exposes Freddy to the deadlights. "No....No...No...NO!" Freddy screams as his sanity is broken completely and he gets destroyed. Ghostface is seen fighting Jason in the water,stabbing him multiple times,Jason attempts to grab Ghostface's arm but Ghostface ducks and proceeds to stab Jason in the stomach,not doing much damage due to how short Ghostface's knife is. Jason proceeds to punch Ghostface,making him go underwater,Ghostface looks at Jason swinging his machete at him,but since they're underwater it's pretty slow,giving Ghostface the chance to duck,Ghostface then stabs Jason from behind but Jason turns around and grabs him by the neck,he then swings the machete at his head,decapitating him. Jason is seen coming out of the water with Ghostface's head,he then sees Pennywise. Pennywise grows sharp claws and slashes at Jason,but Jason simply slashes at Pennywise's face,sending him a few meters back,he then punches Pennywise in the stomach and attempts to rip his head off but Pennywise bites Jason's hand,crushing it. Pennywise proceeds to then destroy Jason's memories,Jason now being confused and not remembering what he was doing. Pennywise then stabs Jason in the stomach,ripping it apart,and then turning in a thin worm going inside of it,eating Jason's organs,Jason attempts to prevent this but it's too late,then the thin worm comes out of Jason's shoulder,Jason grabs the worm and crushes it and throws it to the ground,his organs slowly regenerating. The worm regenerates and turns in Pennywise who then proceeds to turn in water filling the zone around Jason,Jason remembers this trick Freddy used and attemps to resist and beat this fear. Pennywise is seen in front of Jason,Jason attempts to punch Pennywise but his fist phases through him,Jason then senses something behind him and turns around,he sees Pennywise in Frankeinstein's monster form who punches Jason's head off,then he grabs Jason's headless body and crushes it,reducing it to pieces,he then drops the remains of Jason on the ground. Pennywise turns back in his clown form and laughs as he vanishes. Winner / Results The winner is Pennywise! Category:The Golden Moustache Category:'Horror' themed DBX Fights